


Wenn das die Liebe ist

by Nimuviel (artphilia)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Nimuviel
Summary: Tauriel findet, nach Kílis Tod, unerwartet Trost und Geborgenheit bei der Person, von der sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätte - ihrem König.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel, Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)/Thranduil (Tolkien), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 8
Collections: Die Chroniken von Arda





	Wenn das die Liebe ist

************************  
Historische Anmerkung  
2941 Drittes Zeitalter  
************************

Die Begräbniszeremonie der drei Zwerge verlief ganz anders als Tauriel es erwartet hätte. Sie kannte Zwerge nur als laute, kriegerische und wenig empathische Geschöpfe. Dass sie still und in sich gekehrt trauerten und sogar Tränen vergossen, überraschte sie daher sehr.

Sie verweilte länger als alle anderen vor Kílis Aufbahrung und betrachtete ihn ganz genau. Sie wollte sich jedes kleine Detail von ihm einprägen, um ihn niemals zu vergessen. Er war so ein wunderschöner Zwerg, so wagemutig gewesen und doch auch charmant. 2863 Jahre lebte sie nun schon auf dieser Welt und erst jetzt war es ihr vergönnt gewesen den einen Mann zu finden, dem sie ihr Herz hatte schenken wollen, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren.

In ihrer Trauer bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr König neben sie getreten war. Sie hatte nur Augen für Kíli, auch wenn sie ihn durch den Tränenschleier kaum noch klar zu sehen vermochte. „Es wird Zeit zu gehen“, drang Thranduils Stimme erstaunlich einfühlsam zu ihr hindurch.

Tauriel glaubte nicht, dass sie imstande war auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich vor Kummer wie betäubt, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Tauriel.“ Ein gewisser Nachdruck lag in der Aussprache ihres Namens und schließlich wandte sie sich ihrem König doch zu. Er schenkte ihr die Andeutung eines Lächelns, als wolle er ihr versichern, dass er ihren Schmerz nachempfinden konnte, dass es mit der Zeit leichter werden würde.

Selbstverständlich konnte er ihren Verlust nachempfinden. Er hatte ebenfalls die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass er viele Jahrhunderte lang ein gemeinsames Leben mit seiner Frau hatte führen können und sie sogar ein Kind zusammen bekommen hatten. Tauriel wusste nicht, ob sie je Kinder mit Kíli hätte haben können. Dass eine Elbin und ein Zwerg sich würden lieben können, war ihr bis vor wenigen Wochen nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Thranduil reichte ihr ein kunstvoll besticktes Stofftaschentuch, aber wie könnte sie dies annehmen? Ihre Nase lief unaufhörlich und sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was für ein jämmerliches Bild von einer Elbin sie derzeit abgab. „Nimm schon, es ist nicht mein einziges.“ Dass ausgerechnet der König sie in dieser Verfassung sah, war ihr furchtbar unangenehm. Wo war Legolas? Weshalb war er nicht hier?

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen“, sagte Thranduil und führte Tauriel aus der unterirdischen Grabstätte hinaus, durch die riesigen Hallen Erebors und hinauf an die Oberfläche. Die Bedeutung seiner Worte war noch nicht zu ihr hindurch gedrungen. Sie ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm aus der Zwergenstätte führen. Frischer Wind blies ihnen entgegen, während sich über ihnen ein nachtklarer Sternenhimmel ausbreitete. Thranduil neben ihr atmete tief durch. „Endlich wieder an der frischen Luft. Diese Hallen sind beklemmend dunkel und es stinkt darin fürchterlich nach dem Drachen.“

Tauriels Nase war immer noch verstopft, auch wenn sie inzwischen das Taschentuch benutzt hatte. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht und blickte hinauf zum Himmelszelt. Unzählige Sterne funkelten dort miteinander um die Wette und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Kíli ihr gesagt hatte, dass er das Sternenlicht nie mochte, weil er es als kalt empfand. Sie fragte sich, ob er nun auch zwischen diesen Sternen wandelte und seine Meinung womöglich geändert hatte. Niemand wusste, was mit Zwergen geschah, wenn sie diese Welt verließen. Ob es in Mandos Hallen auch einen Platz für ihre Seelen gab? Tauriel konnte es nur hoffen.

Sie gingen ein kleines Stück zu Fuß, bis sie die Soldaten erreichten, die in einiger Entfernung geduldig auf ihren König warteten. Es waren viel weniger Überlebende, als sie erwartet hatte. Gut zwei Drittel der Gefolgschaft war in der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen. Ihre Augen suchten die Elben ab, die teils zu Ross, teils zu Fuß versammelt waren, doch sie konnte Legolas nirgendwo entdecken.

„Wo ist Euer Sohn?“, fragte sie und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort ihres Königs. Zwar konnte sie Legolas‘ Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht erwidern, doch das hieß nicht, dass er ihr nichts bedeutete. Sie waren gute Freunde, sogar sehr gute in ihren Augen.

Thranduil blieb stehen und sah von der Seite auf Tauriel hinab, die einen Kopf kleiner war. „Er lebt noch“, erwiderte er. „Aber er hat dich mit dem Zwerg gesehen, als du ihn geküsst hast. Das hat ihm das Herz gebrochen.“ Sie wollte darauf etwas entgegnen, doch Thranduil ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht ermutigt hast. Aber du weißt inzwischen aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, an wen man sein Herz verliert. Ich habe ihn deshalb zu den Dúnedain, nach Norden geschickt. Dort lebt ein Waldläufer, von dem Legolas, denke ich, noch sehr viel lernen kann. Er braucht jetzt diesen Abstand zu dir.“

Sie hatte Legolas niemals verletzen wollen. Sie wünschte nur, sie hätten über all das sprechen können, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten. Vielleicht würde sie ihn niemals wiedersehen.

„Nun lass uns aufbrechen, damit deine Wunden versorgt werden können“, fuhr Thranduil fort und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

Tauriel blieb jedoch stehen. „Was ist mit meiner Verbannung?“ Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass ihr König sie ausgeschlossen und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte.

Der König drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sein Blick war sehr viel sanfter als sie es von ihm gewohnt war. „Dein Ungehorsam sei dir vergeben. Jedes Elbenleben zählt nun mehr denn je. Zudem bist du meine beste Kriegerin. Ich kann auf deine Fähigkeiten nicht verzichten. Diese Schlacht mag gewonnen sein, doch das Dunkel breitet sich weiter aus und ich fürchte, dass uns der eigentliche Krieg noch bevorsteht.“

Tauriel war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Legolas suchen, um mit ihm ins Reine zu kommen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie nicht aufgeben, was sie sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten erarbeitet hatte. Sie war selten einer Meinung mit Thranduil, dennoch war er ihr König und sie schätzte ihn. Daher verbeugte sie sich leicht vor ihm und bedankte sich für seine Nachsicht ihr gegenüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie so langsam die Erschöpfung, die sich zunehmend in ihr ausbreitete und auch die Schmerzen, die von zahlreichen Wunden an ihrem Körper ausgingen.

Und so begaben sich die Waldelben auf den Weg zurück in die Heimat.

§§§

Die Reise ins Waldlandreich hatte länger gedauert, da die Gefolgschaft mit so vielen Verwundeten nicht so schnell vorankam wie erwartet. Doch schließlich erreichten sie die sicheren Tore und die ersehnte Heimstätte.

Tauriel wurde von Thranduil direkt zu den Heilern geschickt.

Für rund zwei Tage schien das Leben im Königreich der Waldelben still zu stehen. Die Erschöpfung und die Trauer waren allgegenwärtig.

Dann erhielt Tauriel eine Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen von Thranduil und wusste nicht recht, was sie mit dieser Geste anfangen sollte. Allerdings wäre es ausgesprochen unhöflich gewesen die Einladung abzulehnen und so traf sie sich am Abend des dritten Tages nach ihrer Rückkehr mit Thranduil.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den königlichen Speisesaal betrat. Er war erwartungsgemäß groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Sie war allerdings davon ausgegangen, dass er auch seine anderen Hauptmänner eingeladen hatte, womöglich um den Sieg der Schlacht zu feiern, doch der König war allein und die Tafel nur für zwei Personen gedeckt.

Thranduil kam zu ihr herüber, um sie zu begrüßen und zog den Stuhl heraus, der für sie vorgesehen war. Es dauerte einen Moment der Verblüffung hinsichtlich dieser Geste, bis Tauriel sich fasste und Platz nahm. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er und nahm den Platz ihr gegenüber ein. Sie saßen sich an den kurzen Enden der Tafel gegenüber, nicht an der langen, wie Tauriel es erwartet hätte. Allgemein fand sie die ganze Atmosphäre sehr … behaglich und warm.

„Hast du dich gut erholt? Wie steht es um die Heilung deiner Verletzungen?“, erkundigte er sich und schwang einmal die kleine vergoldete Klingel, die auf dem Tisch stand. Sofort kamen zwei junge Elbinnen herein, um die Speisen zu bringen. Hinter ihnen folgte ein Elb, der zwei Krüge trug.

Tauriel nickte leicht und sah erstaunt das Festmahl an, das dem König und ihr serviert wurde. „Es geht mir gut, mein Fürst“, erwiderte sie in aller Höflichkeit. „Danke der Nachfrage.“ Thranduil sah auch wieder lebensfroher und ausgeruhter aus als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Der Körper eines Elben vermochte erstaunlich schnell zu heilen, das Herz dafür umso langsamer, fand Tauriel. Der Fasan duftete verführerisch und auch das gedünstete Gemüse ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. „Das sieht köstlich aus“, ließ sie die Bediensteten wissen. Selbst aus der unteren Gesellschaftsschicht kommend wusste sie, wie selten Lob im Vergleich zu Kritik geäußert wurde.

„Ich habe einen 2920er Dorwinion bringen lassen. Ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang, wie ich finde. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Fässer davon.“ Thranduils Stimme nahm für einen kurzen Moment wieder den arroganten Tonfall an, den sie von ihm gewohnt war.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ich trinke eigentlich keinen Wein.“ Alkohol stieg ihr erstaunlich schnell zu Kopf. „Mir genügt Wasser“, ließ sie nicht nur den König, sondern auch den Elben wissen, der ihr gerade etwas von dem Wein zur Verkostung einschenken wollte.

„Ich bestehe darauf. Nur ein Kelch, den wir auf die Gefallenen trinken.“ Diesmal war seine Stimme autoritär, statt arrogant. Auch ein Tonfall, den Tauriel von ihrem König gewohnt war.

Sobald sie wieder unter sich waren, stießen sie also mit einem gut gefüllten Kelch auf die gefallen Elben an. Den zweiten Kelch tranken sie auf die gefallenen Zwerge. Und wie hätte Tauriel dies verweigern können? Der dritte Kelch wurde auf die Menschen getrunken und danach verschwammen die Gründe allmählich in Tauriels Erinnerung.

Das gemeinsame Schlemmen mit Thranduil verlief unerwartet heiter. Tauriel fühlte sich ungewohnt beschwingt, was eindeutig dem starken Wein geschuldet war. „Ich danke Euch für den angenehmen Abend“, sagte sie und erhob sich schwankend von ihrem Platz. Sie konnte sich allmählich nicht mehr auf das Gespräch mit ihrem König konzentrieren und war überzeugt, dass es besser war schlafen zu gehen als noch länger zu verweilen.

Thranduil erhob sich so elegant und anmutig wie immer. Ob ihm der Wein gar nichts ausmachte? Tauriel war sich da nicht allzu sicher. Womöglich vertrug er ihn einfach aus Gewohnheit besser. Tauriel jedoch verlor das Gleichgewicht und taumelte nicht allzu elbenhaft, wobei sie beinahe über die eigenen Beine stolperte. Doch plötzlich wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen und fand sich in Thranduils sicherem Halt wieder. Er schenkte er ihr ein heiteres Lächeln. „Ich vertrage einfach nichts“, kam es verlegen über ihre Lippen.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sie den Atem ihres Königs auf der Haut spüren konnte. Und plötzlich verschwand sein Lächeln, während er sie immer noch in den Armen hielt und sein Ausdruck wankte zwischen Unsicherheit, Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit. Tauriel wagte es kaum noch zu atmen. Es war als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Sie wusste, dass es nichts Gutes verhieß in diesem Zustand in den Armen ihres Königs zu liegen, aber der Wein benebelte ihren Verstand und machte alle Vernunft zunichte.

„Du erinnerst mich so sehr an sie“, gestand er ihr dann. Scheinbar widerwillig entließ er Tauriel aus seinem Halt, nur um mit den Fingerspitzen sie Konturen ihres Gesichts nachzuzeichnen. „Sie war ebenso verwegen, manchmal stur und schöner als ihr bewusst war.“

Atmen. Tauriel versuchte einfach nur zu atmen.

„Nur deshalb bin ich immer so streng zu dir gewesen. Zudem wollte ich um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Legolas sich in dich verliebt, damit er nicht dasselbe schmerzhafte Schicksal, wie ich vor so langer Zeit, erleiden muss.“ Thranduil umrahmte Tauriels Gesicht inzwischen mit seinen Händen und sie war viel zu überrascht von seinem Geständnis und dem Kompliment, als dass sie sich hätte rühren können. „Aber je mehr ich versuchte dich von ihm fernzuhalten, desto mehr wollte ich dich für mich selbst haben.“

Tauriel senkte den Blick in Verlegenheit. „Mein König …“ Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, in dem vagen Versuch, sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen.

Er ging leicht vor ihr in die Knie, um ihre Augenhöhe zu erreichen und sah sie beinahe bittend an. Da war immer noch dieser tiefsitzende Schmerz in seinem Blick, jedoch war da auch Hoffnung. Und noch ehe sie sich versah, trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. Für einen so ernsten, strengen und scheinbar gefühllosen Mann war er unerwartet zärtlich. Sie hätte den Kuss sicher genossen, wäre der Zeitpunkt besser gewählt. In diesem Moment war Tauriel jedoch viel zu eingeschüchtert und überrumpelt und wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Ihr Herz gehörte immer noch Kíli und Thranduil sah in ihr nur seine verstorbene Frau. Das hier war nicht gut, für keinen von ihnen.

Ohne, dass es ihr bewusst war, rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Thranduil ließ von ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich kann das nicht, mein König. Es tut mir leid.“ Sie machte einen unbeholfenen Schritt rückwärts und stieß dabei gegen den Stuhl. Diesmal fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht jedoch von selbst wieder und wich einer weiteren Berührung des Königs seitlich aus. „Verzeiht mir.“ Sie floh regelrecht aus dem Speisesaal, auch wenn sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Die von Fackeln und Kerzen erleuchteten Gänge drehten sich um sie, doch irgendwann erreichte sie den Schutz ihrer Unterkunft und schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter sich.

Immer noch verwirrt von dem Kuss und benebelt von dem Wein, strich sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was an diesem Abend geschehen war. Womöglich war nur der Wein Schuld daran. Allerdings hatte Thranduil nicht den Eindruck gemacht, ebenfalls beschwipst zu sein, wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte. Seine Reflexe waren jedenfalls so ausgezeichnet wie eh und je gewesen.

In Gedanken spielte sie den Abend noch einmal durch. Hörte wieder das Geständnis des Mannes, von dem sie immer gedacht hatte, er würde sie hassen. Fühlte wieder seine sanften Lippen auf den eigenen. Und dann dachte sie wieder an Kíli und an den Kuss, den er nicht mehr erwidern konnte und der ihr dennoch so unendlich viel bedeutete.

_„Wenn das die Liebe ist, dann will ich sie nicht. Befreit mich davon. Bitte! Warum nur schmerzt sie so sehr?“_

_„Sie war wahrhaftig.“_

Hörte sie wieder den Wortwechsel und begriff erst jetzt, dass seine Worte eine gewisse Zweideutigkeit besaßen. Womöglich meinte er nicht nur ihre Gefühle für Kíli, sondern auch seine eigenen ihr gegenüber, die er versuchte hatte zu verleugnen. Wenn er tatsächlich Liebe für sie empfand, musste es ihn ebenso sehr geschmerzt haben, sie dort bei Kíli zu sehen wie Legolas. Weshalb nur hatte er sie nicht einfach in der Verbannung gelassen? Wäre es nicht viel leichter für sie alle gewesen, wenn sie nicht wieder heimgekehrt wäre?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sie ihre Kleidung ablegte, in ihr Nachtgewand schlüpfte und sich fertig fürs Bett machte.

Allerdings fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und wachte früh am Morgen wieder auf. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich noch schlechter als am Abend zuvor. Wenn das die Liebe war, wollte sie sie nicht haben. Liebe schien nichts weiter als gebrochene Herzen zu hinterlassen. Zu was sollte das gut sein?

An diesem Morgen fasste Tauriel den Entschluss, das Reich der Waldelben hinter sich zu lassen und neu anzufangen. Lothlórien sollte auch sehr schön sein, hatte sie gehört, ebenso Imladris. Vielleicht würde sie auch einfach eine Zeitlang ganz für sich bleiben und durch Mittelerde reisen. Jenen helfen, sie Hilfe brauchten und wehrlos waren. Irgendwo würde sie sich schon nützlich machen können.

Und so packte sie rasch ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und verließ Thranduils Hallen scheinbar unbemerkt noch vor dem Morgengrauen, um einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen zu gehen.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Wahrscheinlich habe ich mit dieser Geschichte ein paar entscheidende Regeln gebrochen, aber die Idee kam spontan über mich und wollte aufgeschrieben werden. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, was mich angetrieben hat, aber Thranduils Verhalten gegenüber Tauriel und Legolas ließ sich für mich auf diese Weise interpretieren.  
> Zwischendurch habe ich immer wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt auf Thranduils Perspektive zu wechseln, doch dann fand ich es reizvoller nur aus Tauriels Sicht zu schreiben.  
> Eine Fortsetzung ist nicht ganz ausgeschlossen, hängt aber auch ein bisschen davon ab, ob überhaupt Interesse daran besteht.


End file.
